A Regeneration and a Reminisce
by Madmanwithoutabox
Summary: The 11th Doctor regenerates with Clara in the TARDIS, and remembers about the Ponds.


The TARDIS was ablaze with the golden light of regeneration energy, The Doctor stood by the console, his arms outstretched and head thrown back, screaming a "Geronimo" of agony as all of the cells in his dying body were rewritten.

In the end it was the Cybermen that had finished him off, after once again meeting their new forms they had upgraded too fast for his tiring body. Whatever him and Clara tried to do to defeat them they were always one step ahead, eventually kidnapping Clara. The Doctor had to save her of course; he couldn't let his impossible girl die at the hands of these emotionless steel men after everything she had done for him. He did manage to get her out, but as they ran, for what was going to be the last time in that body, he was hit square in the chest by one of the Cybermen's alpha meson blasts and was knocked square off his feet.

Clara had impossibly dragged him back to the TARDIS, and was currently standing by the door looking shocked as the man she had had so many adventures with changed right in front of her. He had explained regeneration to her, he always did to every companion, but luckily not many of them had had to actually see it happen. The last time this happened was with Rose, the Doctor thought as the last evidence of his old body and face disappeared, his gangly figure replaced by something new. He could only hope that Clara would be more accepting of this new man than she was.

The process was complete. The pain disappeared and he threw his head forward, everything completely different. Suddenly he remembered, and grabbed a lock of his new hair.

"Please, please, please!" he whispered before opening his eyes. Right before him was a fiery red strand of hair.

"YES!" he shouted, "Oh, blimey new voice box probably shouldn't have done that"

He saw Clara still standing by the door looking slightly worried at this strange ginger man that had replaced her floppy haired chin boy that she knew and loved.

"I know it's strange Clara but I promise it is me, remember I saved you and we ran, we ran together for the very last time but to stay with you I had to change" He looked at Clara longingly, wishing that she would just run into his arms and hug him. And she did exactly that.

"Oh Doctor of course it's you" she said in his ear, "It's a very different you and I shall miss that chin but thank you. Thank you for saving me"

They broke their hug and the new Doctor beamed at Clara, he had a lot to do now, mainly finding out what on earth he looked like, perhaps getting some new clothes from the wardrobe. Maybe he would try on that old cricket coat again…

"We better not fly the TARDIS for a bit, always dangerous after a regeneration"

After last time The Doctor had made sure the TARDIS was made from sturdier material, so nothing major was broken. "Last time this happened in flight I crash landed in a… little girl's garden…" He trailed off toward the end of the sentence, suddenly remembering about Amy and Rory. Even if he could somehow go back to New York they wouldn't even recognize him anymore. His two best friends could just walk straight past him and they wouldn't even know. He knew he could easily have gotten a plane to New York in the past, but he wouldn't do that to them, standing in that graveyard was one of the worst days of all their lives, and he couldn't relive that. It was closure for Amy in a sense, she had finally grown up and could settle down, and she didn't need her raggedy man anymore.

Clara snapped in his face "Hello? Doctor? What about the little girl's garden?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Nothing" he said abruptly "I'm sure we can manage a short trip to somewhere on Earth, where shall we go?" He whizzed round the console, still getting used to his new legs. "New York is off limits"

"How so?" Clara asked

"A spot of trouble I had there a while back, the place is riddled with paradoxes and time distortions, it's a no go zone, be it 200 years ago or 1000 years in the future" He said as a small tear dripped down his nose.

"Shame, I've always fancied a trip up the Empire State" she said with a cheeky grin, and joined the Doctor by the console.

"I've set it to home, because quite honestly I need a cup of tea, and a Jammy Dodger" He said to Clara "Unless my taste buds have gone wibbly again"

Clara smiled at The Doctor and placed her hand on the lever that took off the TARDIS, the "Adventure Lever" she called it.

"Geronimo?" she asked the new Doctor

"Geronimo" he said, placed his hand on hers and pulled the lever.


End file.
